gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor - Script: Dark Guy and Genius Guy
From the Ship of Dark Entities: ---- Genius Guy: Ugh... Why you came on this extraordinary mission, I'll never know! Ouroburos: He came in order to assist us with honor! You should know that by now, Genius! Genius Guy: Don't mock my incredible talent of geniune intellect, you oversized pile of fossilized shit! Ouroburos: How mature of you to swear at a worthy ally like myself... You should worry about this Fuzzy invasion more than bickering with someone whose planet was destroyed over millions of years ago. ???: Calm down, Mr. Ouroburos. You should be more worried as well, as it may seem that these new type of Fuzzies pose an insane threat to us. Beecanoe: Threat or no threat, they're still weak pile of vomits who could be more worse than the humans by now. Ouroburos: What is your problem with humans anyway? Beecanoe: What's yours?! Haven't you realized that I fell victim to a bunch of good-for-nothing weaklings and became this abomination?!?! Yet it doesn't matter to you now since we have your new partner who is at the top of his game right this second. Genius Guy: Unless, of course, he's been bluffing and he'll collapse any second now... Neh-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Oops, a ...malfunction in my attitude... ???: You have really lost nearly every source of your ego, have you? Coming down so low as to find insults satisfying. The Genius Guy I knew a long time ago was never this pathetic and foolish... Unless of course I've mistaken you for someone else. Ouroburos: Dark Guy... Dark Guy: What is it, Mr. Ouroburos? Ouroburos: Spare me the real details... Are you really appropriate to be my partner on these missions? Dark Guy: Yes, but... Ouroburos: No "buts"! You must let nothing stand in your way, even if it is to put up with that green simpleton's constant bumblings. Genius Guy: Says the icehead who actually is losing his ego, here... And I don't need to say anything else about that other shy guy, since his trashy reputation speaks for itself. Dark Guy: At least I don't get winded climbing into my hover-car in the morning! Genius Guy: Someone's feeling worthy enough to pick a fight with an almighty genius! Dark Guy: Wise words... Are you sure you aren't the Fuzzy here and not my trusted Ouroburos? Genius Guy: At least they can be more tolerable than some rock humanoid and you!! Beecanoe: Haven't you said enough already, Genius Guy? Let Ouroburos and Dark Guy have the upper hand, since I actually trust him way more than what you've done these past couple of months and years. Ouroburos: I do think we should cut this meaningless chatter and stop our Ship of Dark Entities, since we're at our destination. Dark Guy: The Fuzzies look... extremely different compared to what they were a long time ago. Beecanoe: Correct... It seems that whoever is doing this must be up to some well-thought-out evil plan, and I know it can't be the heroes! They have no knowledge or ability whatsoever to do such a nasty thing! Genius Guy: Come to think of it, the Fuzzies are in fact, different. Dark Guy: And I said that before, haven't I? Genius Guy: I think Hell's waiting for your soul, royal dumbass! Dark Guy: Just drop the small talk and ready yourself for combat initiation! Beecanoe: Their eyes seem shorter and they became spikier more than fuzzier... And are their pupils, zombified?!?! Impossible!!!! Now I know it wasn't the humans that did this atrocious ordeal. Undead, and they couldn't do that with me... Ouroburos: Perhaps it could be the location's infective virus, so I've heard. Dark Guy: Just what are you talking about, Mr. Ouroburos? Ouroburos: Let me explain to all of you... Have you any true knowledge of Judgment Day?! Genius Guy: It's boring, it's stupid, it's unnecessary, and worst of all, it's supercalifragilis--- slaps Genius Guy across the face Genius Guy: GAAH! Dark Guy: Shut up, you worthless fool! Continue, Mr. Ouroburos... Ouroburos: Very well... we are all close to Judgment Day and in this time, everything one entity has done by his/her cruel intentions by fate! Beecanoe: Is this in any way bad? And who is this entity you speak of in the first place?! Ouroburos: To simplify your first question, honorable Beecanoe, that is correct. It normally is for us, but this time, the heroes have this in their hands and will use it at all costs to destroy the darkness inside everyone of us, as well as our own selves. And about the figure you want to know about, He is known as Shiroan. Genius Guy: Shiroan?! Tch, a real piece of invigorating work if I say so my--- Guy spits on Genius Guy's brain Genius Guy: Just who the hell do you think you are, Snifit, spitting on my pure genius? Dark Guy: You, are clearly close to dying with a sin... And what you always tend to say, "I'm still working out the kinks..." Ouroburos: Well, then... Shiroan is an evil entity whose has the exact same blood relationship with Lord Apocalypse and Penumbra, but not by brotherhood... Somewhat more of a dark and twisted past if I remember correctly! Dark Guy: The dark past is? Ouroburos: Eons ago, Shiroan was a full warlord in my home planet, Sauria. Some of my people had great respect for him, others were ashamed at who was the new leader. Shiroan ordered every one of us to take care of all the rotten Fuzzy species in this very universe as well as cooperate alongside of other evil forces, but assist in few of the heroic forces. By now, many have said that he has died of some sort of disease, yet others see him to still be very much alive... in a different state, however! Genius Guy: Well which is it, you malignant fool? Ouroburos: That, you brain-dead Woozy Guy, is of course alive in a different state... What else could it be? Living in glorious, but absurd luxuries?! Ha! Right now, we have other problems to handle: like this new Fuzzy invasion that is to be in our grasp. Beecanoe: I'm landing the ship right away... Ship of Dark Entities, with a powering down sound Dark Guy: Finally... A chance to see what I am capable of. Hopefully you guys, and this airhead sky guy (looks at Genius Guy), can observe my powers! Beecanoe: We will do as you wish, but care for some assistance along the way? Genius Guy: The likelihood he needs it is unmentionably high... since this gunked-up Snufit can't do much anyway! Ouroburos: I do believe assistance can be required at some point... Oh, and Genius Guy... You keep that wretched mouth of yours quiet for now unless you want me to decapitate your body parts, barbecue them with your laser and throw them at those wretched Fuzzies facing us! Galactic Petey: (grumbles deep is his throat) It no fun to see black things roam like this. Me want over!! Fuzzy: FUZZZZzzzz!!!!!! (whispery) We want to destroy all of you, once and for all... Remember the day SaurianJared existed?... Well, Ouroburos the Saurian, you die here in this very location... and the same penalty goes for all of you! Galactic Petey: GRRR!!! Black thing stupid! Dark Guy: It is about time for you worms to see a new ally in battle... Initiating combat! Genius Guy: I'll take these things out faster than this duplicate of a loyal shy guy! Neh-HAHAHAHAH!!!! Guy nudges Genius Guy hard Dark Guy: Keep away from me, then! Beecanoe: You must keep our distance and guard, Ouroburos, my friend... The Fuzzies aren't like what they used to be! They talk wise words. Ouroburos: I can see why... But now... unsheathes his Frost Blade Ouroburos: Now the real battle can start... I can already taste flesh in my soul! (chuckles evilly) {To be continued...} Category:Epic Saga